Quand le serpent s'éprit de la lionne
by ritsuko17
Summary: Voldemort est mort à la fin de la sixième année du trio d'or. Mais d'autres complications vont touchés le trio. couples: Drago/Hermione, Blaise/OC, Pansy/OC, Harry/OC, Severus/Lucius... etc.


**Quand le serpent s'éprit de la lionne**

**Chapitre 1 :**

A la gare King Cross, quai 9 ¾, une jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide mais élégant, vers le Poudlard Express. Ne faisant fi, ou faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards soient envieux et hostiles des jeunes femmes, soient plein de désir des jeunes hommes qui l'entouraient.

Il faut dire qu'elle scandaleusement belle avec sa robe bustier rouge en cuir avec une ceinture noie en dessous de la poitrine, ses guêtres noires et ses talons aiguilles rouges laqués, mettant en valeur ses longues et fines jambes. Cet ensemble moulait avantageusement ses formes. Mais, ce qui attirait l'œil sur elle était son visage avec sa bouche en cœur rouge vermeille, sa peau pâle, ses yeux bleu et ses longs cils. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés tombant en boucles légères sur ses fesses et se mouvant à chacun de ses pas. Triturant un pendentif bleu en forme de larme de ses doigts fins.

Excédée par ces regards trop insistant sur sa personne, elle pressa encore plus le pas. Elle entra dans le Poudlard Express, trouva un compartiment de libre avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle lança un regard plus que mauvais en direction du groupe de garçons qui venaient vers elle, signifiant par cela de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte ! Appuyée sur la porte, elle sortie de la poche de sa veste ses valises et lança un Wingardium leviosa et Finite Incantatem pour les placer sur le porte-bagages. Après cela, elle s'assit et invoqua le livre de Potions avancées qu'elle avait déjà bien entamée pendant les vacances et un bloc-notes, où elle notait ses remarques….. Etc et commença sa lecture.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle daigna lever les yeux de son livre pour tomber sur…

**Au moment même, un peu plus loin toujours à la gare King Cross.**

POV Hermione

Mme Weasley – Hermione, ma chérie ! Tu nous as tellement manquée ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rendu visite cet été ? CE que tu as changée, en bien rassures-toi ! Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme ! Sinon….

? – Maman, arrêtes ! Tu es en train de l'étouffer et elle ne peut pas te répondre convenablement ! Mais pour une fois t'as raison 'man….. elle est resplendissante !

Hermione – Ginny !

Elle se dégagea doucement de la mère de la rouquine pour sauter dans les bras de sa sœur de cœur.

Hermione – Tu m'as tellement manqué ma belle !

Ginny – Toi aussi, sœurette !

Hermione – Tiens, ils sont où les garçons ? Et avec Harry ? Ca va ?

Pendant un court instant le visage de la lionne s'assombrit, elle lui sourit tristement et se tourna vers sa mère compatissante.

Ginny – On y va 'man, a plus !

Hermione – A bientôt Mme Weasley !

Elles entrèrent dans le Poudlard Express, cherchant un compartiment.

Hermione – Racontes-moi… c'est plus l'amour fou entre Harry et toi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Parce que tu sais je…..

Ginny – Oh…. Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! En fait, on a rompu. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas à cause d'une petite dispute qu'on a décidé de rompre. _Elle soupira._ … Harry est gay.

Hermione – Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! Comment cela s'est passé ? … Enfin je veux dire….

Ginny – il s'en est rendu compte pendant les vacances d'été. Il était en boîte pour fêter sa victoire quand ce _mec_ la abordé. Ils on sympathisés et l'alcool aidant, ils ont couchés ensemble. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il s'en est voulu après cela. Quand on s'est revu, il m'a prit à part pour me débiter toute l'histoire. J'ai rigolé, croyant qu'il me faisait une bonne blague puis j'ai vu son regard qui n'exprimait que du sérieux et du regret de m'avoir fait du tort. Je crois que je ne lui veux pas, plus et que je le comprends. Et puis on dit bien un de perdu, dix de retrouvé. Alors cette année, je me trouve un mec ! Parole de Weasley !

Hermione sourit et lui tapota la tête.

Hermione – C'est bien, t'as mûri p'tite sœur !

Ginny lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hermione. Ginny prit un visage hautain.

Ginny – Qu'est ce que tu crois !

Et elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles étaient en train de papoter joyeusement en même temps de chercher un compartiment quand deux bras enlacèrent tendrement Hermione, la paralysant de ce fait. Quand elle sentit son parfum si particulier elle se raidit un peu plus si possible, elle tourna lentement la tête, abasourdie.

? – Ril….. !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase en lui mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Il tenta de se débattre pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais, elle se dégagea rapidement, s'excusa platement auprès de Ginny et partit sans demander son reste, comme si elle avait un troupeau de sombrals à ses trousses. Laissant les jeunes personnes comme deux ronds de flan, abasourdis, elle entra dans un compartiment et referma brusquement la porte. Elle s'excusait quand elle leva les yeux et un seul mot résonna dans sa tête « _Merde !_ », quand une jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras en criant un « Riley ! » laissant abasourdie toutes les personnes dans le compartiment et donner des envie de meurtre à Hermione.

**Un peu plus tôt, dans le compartiment en question**

POV normal

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle daigna lever les yeux de son livre pour tomber sur 3 personnes. Un jeune homme blond à la peau pâle, les yeux gris orageux, le nez aristocratiques, d'une beauté époustouflante, un sourire charmeur collé sur le visage. Elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre, lui lançant un regard neutre. Ce mec était beau à en damner une sainte et le savait parfaitement bien, elle était sûre qu'il en usait fréquemment avec toutes les donzelles qui devaient l'entourées. Il semblait être le leader.

Derrière lui, un autre jeune un peu plus musclé que le blond, aux longs cheveux noirs qui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos, si lisses qu'ils devaient en faire envier des filles, à la peau halée, les yeux noirs, lui aussi d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Et pour terminer ce superbe trio, une jeune brune, les cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules, raides, les yeux dorés, à la poitrine opulente, affichait un sourire amusé lui signifiant qu'elle avait captée le regard plus qu'intéressé de la jeune blonde face au brun et vice-versa.

? – On peut s'asseoir ? Y'a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, **dit le blond de sa voix mélodieuse**. On ne te dérangera pas, on te le promet !

? – Si vous voulez de toute façon je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer sur mon livre, le train va démarrer dans a peine 5 minutes. Alors…..

Ils s'assirent en face d'elle.

? – C'est quoi ton livre? **dit la brune**

? – _Techniques avancées de l'Art de la Potion_, niveau 11.

? – La vache, t'es balèze ! Déjà que je m'efforce de ne pas faire sauter mon chaudron à chaque cours et de rendre des devoirs potables en Potion ! T'es un génie ou quoi ? **Dit le brun de sa voix rauque**, la faisant frissonner dans sa tête.

? – Non, c'est juste une matière que je maitrise un peu plus qu'une autre….. Et puis j'adore en apprendre un peu plus sur mes matières de prédilections ! J'aime bien quand le travail est bien fait ! **Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué**.

? – Cela me rappelle une certaine…. Dit le blond amusé…. Au fait, moi c'est Drago Lucius Maximilien Abraxas Malefoy, j'suis en 7ème année à Serpentard. Mais tu peux m'appeler Drago.

? – Clair ! Moi c'est Pansy Parkinson, mais tu peux m'appeler Pansy, même année et même maison que Drago.

? – Sûr ! Moi c'est Blaise Kaid Ran Zabini, appelle-moi Blaise, même année et même maison que Pans' et Dray.

? – Moi c'est Stacy…

Soudain la porte à la volée et se referma tout aussi brusquement, laissant passer une jeune femme qui s'excuser de les avoir dérangés et qu'elle ne comptait pas rester longtemps. Une voix que connaissaient parfaitement les Serpentards pour l'avoir méprisée pendant plus de 7 ans. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de la dire de déguerpir que la nouvelle sautait dans les bras de Granger en criant : « Riley ! ».

Hermione – Sta…. Stacy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi je viens de voir Zane ? Vous ne devez pas arriver que dans un mois ou deux, le temps que je dise la vérité à tout Poudlard !

La fameuse « Stacy ! » qui avait prit un air impassible depuis une quinzaine de minutes semblait en pleine admiration pour la brunette au doux nom d'Hermione Granger. Celle-ci semblait elle, gênée de se donner en spectacle devant ses ennemis jurés

Stacy – C'était pour te faire une surprise, Riley ! Tu m'as manqué Grande sœur ! **fit-elle en la serrant encore plus**.

« _C'est bien ma veine ! Elle vient de déballer le secret que je m'étais efforcé de garder depuis 7 longues années et tout ça, devant les gens que je déteste le plus dans Poudlard !_ » **Pensa amèrement Hermione**.

Drago – Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire à dormir debout ? Normalement n'es-tu pas fille unique, Granger ? Et pourquoi « _Stacy ?_ » t'appelles _**Riley **_?

? – Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec Malefoy. Hermione, peux-tu nous expliqués la situation, parce que là…. J'avoue que je suis complètement sur le cul ! Enfin façon de parler…..

Un seul mot dans le compartiment quand elle se retourna et qu'elle vit ses amis, Zane et Justin et qui convenait totalement à la situation.

Hermione – Merde !

**Fin du Chapitre 1.**


End file.
